


JPS Information Video: Classroom Presentation

by ElDeprevado



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Casual Sex, F/M, M/M, Partial Nudity, Sexual Humor, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDeprevado/pseuds/ElDeprevado
Summary: In an alternate universe where a strange genetic disease effects a portion of the populations healthy fit males by causing there asses to grow permanently and leak a natural lubricant. An average American high school class reacts to an informative video on the effects of JPS(Jock Pussy Syndrome).





	JPS Information Video: Classroom Presentation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [JPS Information Video (Jock Pussy Syndrome Part 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/495277) by scwalkerxxx. 



> I would like to thank Scwalkerxxx for helping edit this story and allowing me to post it here.

"Alright everyone, please take your seats..."

Mr. Grover grumbled over a loud room of teenagers, who, unsurprisingly, ignored him. He was not an intimidating presence, rather, he was just an averagely attractive, basic middle-aged high school teacher.

"Um. I'm pretty sure taking these desks for ourselves is against school rules, Mr. G!" chuckled Chris, the resident smartass class clown.

"Lord help that boy," whispered Mr. Grover under his breath, before continuing louder over the noise. "Alright! I guess you all would rather we do some note-taking today instead of watching this video!" Almost instantly the noise hushed down to a whisper. Good enough, thought Mr. Grover.

"Alright, students. Most of you in here have already heard about the medical condition known as JPS, or ‘Jock Pussy Syndrome’. In fact... with the number of athletes in this room, a couple of you may even have it.” With that comment, some of the jocks squirmed in their seats, slightly nervous with the realization, while others eyed their classmates curiously.

“Not to worry. As some of you may have learned, JPS is perfectly normal and, in fact, if you are a top athlete, you are more likely to have it." Mr. G reassured the nervous class while giving sympathetic looks to some of the squirming athletes. "A couple of months ago, an official JPS Information Video was produced. It is meant to educate those with the condition and those who may know somebody who has it. Last year’s seniors and some juniors got to watch it first, but beginning with this school year it has been added to every grade’s health education curriculum."

Mr. G then proceeded to open the closet at the back of the classroom, rolling out the famous TV stand every student is always glad to see because it usually means a movie and no work. He continued to explain to the class while setting up the TV.

"Now, you're all probably wondering why the grade levels are mixed together for these classes."

Will Foreman, the senior star quarterback, grunted in response. Will looked somewhat ridiculous in the small desk chair based on his sheer size. Even though the desks were not small at all, with Will’s 6’6” stature, it looked like he was sitting in a desk made for a child. Will was extremely popular with students not just for his success in football but for his good looks as well. He had well-styled black hair, with a handsome, masculine face. All the girls swooned over his sharp, kissable jawline, full lips, and stunning honey-brown eyes. His Letterman jacket couldn’t hide his impressive physique, and his tight t-shirt only drew attention to the bulging muscle of his biceps, back, and pecs underneath. It was so tight, in fact, that you could faintly make out two quarter-sized nipples poking through. He had the kind of physique that recalled a gay porn star from the 90’s Golden Age. Will’s chair creaked under the weight of his head-crushing thighs and an ass that could smother a grown man to death.

Will looked across the room and made eye contact with his younger brother, Dave. When Dave noticed Will’s gaze, Will raised one of his handsome eyebrows as if to say, “pay close attention.” There was some clear family resemblance in both of their handsome faces, but Dave was more boyish in his looks and had shaggier, messier hair which reached almost to his ears. He adjusted his own toned jock body, which was quite impressive for his age, especially his pecs. He may not grow the additional eight inches into being a stacked Adonis like his older brother, but he was well on his way to forming a pair of toned hunks with his bro. Dave had a perky, cute butt, and, with the likely possibility of inheriting JPS, it could one day rival his big bro’s massive cakes. Dave nodded to his brother and focused on what the teacher had to say.

"Because it is fall, athletes from this season, such as football and cheerleading, have practice and soon games to play. So it makes sense that this education is more immediately needed for you all. Thus, you have been grouped together by sport season instead of grades, including the female athletes. Now you all may be thinking, 'But Mr. Grover girls don't have JPS!'... Correct. They do not but they may have family who do or in the future may have sons who do." 

With that last comment, Mr. G shot warning eyes over his thick-rimmed glasses to the boys and girls of the classroom, repeating once more, “In the future.” He paused and cleared his throat to continue. "It is now part of all your curriculum, so it will be necessary info for you all to know, especially for testing." 

"Well, I don't mind the new curriculum, Mr. G." Chris interjected and decided to broadcast his opinion to the whole class, stopping to look at the girls. "I enjoy this company,” he said, giving Stacy, the senior head cheerleader, a smirk and wink. Stacy responded by rolling her eyes before returning a laugh and turning to whisper to her friends. The whole class followed in laughter. 

Mr. G chuckled to himself and shook his head in fond amusement at Chris's antics. The teacher stopped for a second to take a good look at the jock with short, dirty-blonde hair slouched in his chair, still sporting a goofy, dimpled grin on his face, which rested on top of body comparable to a Sean Cody porn star. He was not as big as a linebacker or a quarterback but still athletic. Mr. Grover wondered how the boy never got uncomfortable bouncing in his chair or slouching. His eyes ran up Chris’s tanned, developed, legs dusted with naked-to-the-eye blonde hair. He continued farther up to the thick thighs, and then finally to the huge cushion that was his JPS-blessed bubble butt, giving him his answer.

JPS...huh that reminded him of something! Oh JPS!, Mr. Grover snapped back to reality. He realized he was supposed to play the educational video for his class. Clearing his throat to get the class's attention back, he began again.

"Alright, students! We've wasted enough of your time talking so let us get this video rolling!" He said, turning to the screen and earning cheers from the students.

__**“Hey everybody, welcome to the information video for JPS! I’m your host, ESPN’s High School Baseball MVP of the Year, Luke Micucci!”**

"OMG! it's Luke! Ahhh! He's so cute!" There was a couple of squeals from the girls as they realized who their JPS video host was. 

"Yeah! Micucci! Woop! Woop! Woop!” Some of the guys began to chant like they were playing on the field.

"Alright settle down class, or you'll miss what he's saying," Mr. Grover interjected. 

__**Here, he was standing in just a black tank top with his high school’s name on it and some navy shorts that sinfully showed off the blue waistband of his underwear. The background was an obvious green screen filled in with some cheap design. The video looked like it had a very low budget, but there was no doubt it was the real Luke Micucci. He seemed to be reading from some kind of script, because his speaking was a bit stilted.**

Before Luke could begin talking, one of the girls whispered to her friends nearby, "I have a cousin that goes to Luke's school and you'll never believe-" she was interrupted Mr. Grover cleared his throat as a warning. 

_**“JPS is a new disease, and it’s very misunderstood. Since you’ve been diagnosed with it, I’m here to tell you that everything is going to be OK and explain what JPS is. First off, I gotta be honest: I have JPS. The symptoms used to be so bad, they seriously affected my game performance. I even thought about quitting baseball! But after working with Dr. Carson, we’ve developed a treatment program that has almost completely gotten rid of my symptoms. Dr. Carson says there is no cure yet, but hopefully as more people can come forward, he can start working on one! This video is the first step in developing a cure!”** _

__

When they heard this, the students who had not gotten JPS along with those who would likely get it began to worry. Several students murmured among themselves, "There's no cure?" 

__**“A lot of you might be wondering: so what exactly is JPS? Well I’m going to walk you through the symptoms and then at the end I’ll demonstrate a treatment. If you, your son or brother or friend has been diagnosed, it’s not the end of the world. With the right treatment, symptoms are very manageable.”** _ _

___**“JPS affects adolescent men who are very physically active. Most people are between 14 and 25 years old. Dr. Carson believes it is related to testosterone and adrenaline, but more research needs to be done. If you aren’t physically active, meaning you don’t already have a high body muscle to fat ratio, then it is highly unlikely you have developed JPS. Cases have been confirmed with people who do various sports, like football, gymnastics, even dance, and of course, baseball.” Luke gave one of his trademark big grins.** _ _ _

_____ _

His grin, predictably, made all of the girls swoon out loud.

____**“Alright, so the first symptom to appear is what Dr. Carson calls ‘increased gluteal development’. What this means is that your thighs and butt get super muscular really quickly. For some guys, it can practically happen overnight! Let me show you a pic of me before I got JPS…”** _ _ _ _

_____**A picture of Luke in a profile shot from one of his games appear. It’s hard not to notice his muscular, perky butt.** _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

During the interval of silence, Chris raised the pitch of his voice to parody infomercial commercials, "This is me before JPS..."

______**“And now let me show you what I look like now…” Luke, who had been facing the camera until that point, turns to profile view, mirroring his pose in the other picture. The comparison is astounding. What was once a fine butt had now almost doubled in size, becoming a huge bubble butt. Even in his shorts, you could tell it was incredibly round and jutted out from his back.** _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

"...And this is me after JPS!" Chris said, dropping his voice in parody. Some of his fellow jocks snickered at his antics, one of them responded with "Dude, shut up."

_______**“It doesn’t hurt or nothin’, but gains like this out of nowhere could be a sign you got JPS. I didn’t do squats or anything for this, it just showed up one day!”** _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Mr. Grover worked at his desk while the students watched the video, fiddling with his wedding ring out of habit. He lifted his head to watch the screen and decided to give it his full attention.

________**“Ok, so the second symptom is even weirder. It’s easier to show than explain.” Luke turned, his back fully towards the camera. There was a large wet stain directly over the seat of his bulging shorts. He unbuttoned the shorts and slowly peeled the wet fabric over his enormous ass cheeks. Underneath, his hefty ass was being held up by a jockstrap. Once he succeeded, he bent over, reached back and spread his cheeks.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

One would expect that such a shocking scene would make all of the slouching students and the teacher sit up straight and watch. However, like any normal audience watching an educational video they listened and watched but didn't react very strongly.

_________**It was a perfectly round, pink hole. Besides the fact that a star high school baseball player was showing off his asshole on some medical video, there was something else extremely strange about it. His hole was… flexing, puckering like the mouth of a baby bird. There was no way to describe it other than that it looked hungry. The source of the wet stain was also revealed: there was a slow trickle of a thick clear, glossy fluid dripping out of his hole.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

That scene, however, did earn a reaction. Dave raised his hand, drawing Mr. Grover’s attention away from the video in response.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes?" Mr. Grover asked.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Mr. Grover, what is that stuff?" Dave curiously replied. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Keep watching. I think he's about to answer your question." Mr. Grover patiently responded.

__________**“The second symptom is a strange sensation in your assho—I mean anus. It feels really itchy and uncomfortable. It seriously messed with my practice, but thanks to Dr. Carson’s treatment I don’t have to deal with it. The weird liquidy stuff is some kind of fluid coming from my as-- I mean prostate. Dr. Carson has studied it. He has no idea what it is, but apparently it has some enzymes and other stuff that dissolves fecal matter, and it’s antiseptic. It basically cleans everything up and makes it slippery.”** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mr. Grover almost metaphorically clutched his pearls when Luke slipped up twice by accidentally nearly cursing. Mr. Miccuci is a good role model, but he may have a potty mouth off-camera, he thought to himself.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Some chattering had started while Mr. Grover was lost in his thoughts. He came back to reality when he heard Chris make another joke.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I call it ‘Bootay Grease’," Chris shouted, earning some laughs.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Chris." Mr. Grover warned, pausing the video, "Settle down class." He added with a stern gaze. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sorry, Mr. G!," Chris responded half-heartedly as Mr. Grover resumed the video. 

___________**“These ‘episodes’ of itchiness and leaking are totally random, so they were always so much trouble. I hated having to miss games because I was so itchy and wet. Dr. Carson finally found me and we got started on a treatment right away.”** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I hated missing games because of the itch." Will mumbled.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Upon hearing about this itch, the other jocks in the room absentmindedly scratched at their own holes, similar to the infectious effect of a yawn. Chris, who had done the same, noticed the telltale signs of an upcoming leak by the shiny liquid that gave his digits a greasy look. Being the ever the typical teenage boy, Chris smelled his fingers afterwards.

____________**“For those with minor symptoms, one possible treatment is a prostate massage. A prostate is a thing that helps with your reproductive system, you can massage through your hole. All you gotta do is stick something in there, uh… you know. Let me show you. I usually use my fingers.” Luke moved one hand over his slick hole, and immediately sunk three fingers to the knuckle. It was clearly not his first time doing that.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mr. Grover chuckled to himself at how how endearing Luke sounded while trying to explain a prostate like a dumb jock.

_____________**“You just got to feel around for a small rub and rub thaaAAAAAaaatt--!!!” Luke let out a loud moan, looking back towards the camera with his blue eyes rolling back into his head, biting his lip. He dug in deeper with his fingers.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________**“If your fingers can’t massage your prostate well enough, Dr. Carson has invented a special medical device specifically for that purpose!” Luke held up a long, beige cylinder. It was flat on the bottom and tapered off to a rounded top. It looked to be made out of some kind of rubber. Luke bent back over and slid the device up his hole again, eyes rolling back into his head. He opens his mouth and starts to moan.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"His eyes are so pretty," one of the girls remarked, her friends agreeing out loud. 

_______________**“Oh FU-“ Suddenly, there was a smash cut to a different scene. Why was the rest of Luke’s instructions edited out of the video?** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ooo Mr. G he almost said the F-word!," Chris immediately piped in with a mock child’s voice. The class snickering at his silliness. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes, Chris. I noticed, but he stopped himself," Mr. G responded.

________________**Luke was facing the camera again, still in his tank top. This time, he was only wearing a jock.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mr. Grover thought to himself that the video must have been heavily edited. It made sense that they couldn't have their host cursing in an educational video.

_________________**“Unfortunately, prostate massage has no effect on the more severe cases. Dr. Carson has also theorized that too much prostate massaging can cause JPS to become more severe over time. At first it worked fine for me, but after a while it only made things worse. However, the next treatment that Dr. Carson devised has a 100% success rate!”** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Shi- I mean crap…," interjected one of the jocks in the room, probably in reaction to hearing about JPS becoming more severe.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Please don't replicate Mr. Miccucci’s cursing, students." Mr. Grover warned, catching one of his students.

__________________**Luke walked to the side of the frame, the camera following him, revealing a massage table. Laying face up on the massage table was a man, but the camera was positioned in a way so that you could only see his large, throbbing erection sticking straight up.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________**“Dr. Carson has discovered that injecting fresh sperm directly into the anus provides long-lasting, but still temporary, relief. Unfortunately, frozen sperm and sperm injected into the anus soon after ejaculation has little to no effect. Also, the injection site depends on the patient, but it is pretty deep, deeper than the prostate. But don’t worry, Dr. Carson has nursing staff specifically trained in this treatment! Here, let me demonstrate for you with one of the nurses.”** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Dave raised his hand again and Mr. Grover pausing the video to answer.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes, Dave?"

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Is it true jiz- er I mean semen that isn't fresh can fix the itch a little bit?" Dave asked. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mr. Grover carefully considered it before giving his best response. "A good question. I believe so, but only for considerably less time than fresh semen, but you may want to ask a doctor or specialist for a better answer."

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Thanks, Mr. Grover." Dave replied before the video was resumed.

____________________**Luke turns his bubble butt towards the camera again, throws one of his meaty thighs over the massage table, and starts to lower himself onto the nurse’s penis. His face is not visible, but one can imagine his eyes are rolling back into his head again while his guts get tunneled into. He began to put his strong thighs to use and squat up and down on the nurse.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________**The video suddenly becomes very choppy, like sections are being deleted or skipped over. Whenever Luke is about say something the video skips again. It's hard to make out what is he is trying to explain. Could the DVD be corrupted or something?** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________**“OH GO-“  
Skip.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________**“RIGHT TH-“  
Skip.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________**“HAR-“  
Skip.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________**“GONNA SQU-“  
Skip.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The students were left confused. Someone muttered that it must be scratched. However, Mr. Grover thought it must be that the video was sloppily edited to cover up Mr. Micucci cursing which was inappropriate for a educational video intended for students.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"It's a good thing that they are edited out," he thought, "Otherwise I'd have to deal with complaints from the school board or worse... parents."

__________________________**Luke lowers himself entirely one last time. Then, a different voice, much lower and gravelly, lets out a long moan. The nurse’s balls draw up, obviously unloading. Luke also lets out a loud yelp while the clear, thick liquid gushes out of his stuffed hole. Luke lifts himself off the nurse’s penis, which is now soft and deflating. He turns back towards the camera, out of breath and red-faced. He is breathing heavily, but his own jock pouch has no bulge or stain.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A sigh escaped from Chris’s mouth as his mind wandered elsewhere. "Damn. I wish the girls I saw in porn did a better job than some jock in a medical video. Heck, how ‘bout the girls I've bang-" He didn't get to finish his thoughts as Mr. Grover paused the video and turned to him.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"CHRIS." Mr. Grover responded sternly. Chris gulped at in guilt. "Please do not discuss inappropriate subjects during class. Keep it in the locker room or the privacy of your own bedroom." 

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sorry, Mr. G," Chris replied sheepishly. Mr. Grover resumed the video. 

___________________________**“And that is Dr. Carson’s special treatment. For more information in receiving treatment, please contact Dr. Carson at the following number. Thank you for your time and I hope this has been helpful for those suffering from JPS.” Luke gives one of his trademark smiles and waves goodbye.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A collective sigh came from the girls as Luke smiled again. Some girls waved back and remarked out loud how cute Luke was.

____________________________**The video ends with the following information in white letters on a black background:** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________**DR. JOHAN CARSON’S CLINIC FOR JOCK PUSSY SYNDROME (JPS)** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________**555-987-3456** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________**ACCEPTING NEW PATIENTS** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Could you please turn that off, Ms. Lin?" Mr. Grover asked the girl closest to the TV. "Alright class so-" he began when a knock on the door interrupted him.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He sighed. "Please talk quietly among yourselves. I'll return shortly,” he told his class as he left to speak with another teacher in the hall.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"So, Sarah?" Lin asked curiously, turning to her friend who had earlier claimed that her cousin went to the same school as Luke. "What's the gossip?"

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hmm...?" Sarah asked, confused for a second about what the girl asked. "Oh yeah! Well anyways it’s just what my cousin says. I know you won't believe, girl. But there was word around the school that Luke was dating the school’s Queen Bee because, duh, why not? But my cousin found out that that was totally not the case. Like she literally walked in on... get this. Some random nobody artsy girl she didn’t even know the name of, making out. with. Luke,” she practically hissed out, almost as if she was catching her breathe.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Shut-up. No way." Stacy interjected, overhearing their conversation and having to speak up. "Like literally no way. How did your cousin happen to walk in on, like, the most hottest guy in all of baseball. She caught him him making out and then spread that gossip here but not anywhere else?"

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sarah confidently responded to Stacy. "My cousin swore to not tell anyone, but we tell each other everything so she told just me. And before you say anything she's not interested in this type of drama at all, like she just randomly found them.”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Come on! You expect us to believe that?" Lin piped in.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sarah proceeded to pull out a picture. Stacy took one look and asked "Who's that guy?"

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"That's not a guy, that's my cousin, the butchest, all-star softball player at Luke-Is-Cute High. Now you can tell just by looking at her, and I'll repeat: she does not care one bit about any drama or what us girls talk about. She doesn't even care about Luke." Sarah finished dramatically.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The girls all look wide-eyed in shock until they started to believe. Seriously, some nobody artsy girl over the Queen Bee?!

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

At that moment Mr. Grover walked back in.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Alright, class... well, it looks like I forgot to check some updated school rules today and I'll have to do it now. I'm sorry for the trouble..." he addressed the class, focusing mostly on the girls.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"As you all know, the dress code was recently updated in light of the new superintendent. Thus, some things are no longer allowed among the female dress code, including: chokers, shorts or skirts above the knee, shirts with openings on the side and blouses or shirts showing too much shoulder. I mentioned these specifically because I noticed what many of you girls today are wearing." He said, breaking the news to the girls. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As soon as he was done, the girls, of course, started to complain and expressed out loud the perceived unfairness.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"I know, I know. I don't make the rules and I was actually supposed to send anyone to the office if I caught them violating dress code. But, the responsibility is solely on me. Since I forgot, and because we are fairly into the day, none of you are in trouble. If you have any extra clothing please change into it or put something on top to cover up," He finished. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

To tell the truth, Mr. G thought that the rules were fair based on his own experience. Earlier today, he had inadvertently touched a female student’s shoulder and noticed that it was bare skin. He was very uncomfortable and would not stop apologizing. The student was left very confused. Afterwards, despite there being no real reason to be guilty, the wedding ring on his finger burned into his skin.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mumbling and complaining filled the room.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh. And one more thing that I forgot," Mr. Grover continued, "You were all supposed to do a mini-quiz based on the video."

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Now the whole class was complaining. Mr. Grover tried to placate them. "But. But. If you write down just one thing you learned and hand it in, I'll make sure it counts." Mr. Grover grinned, proving once again that he was one of the cooler teachers.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sweet!" the whole class said in almost perfect unison as they thanked Mr. G. They started to quickly write down what they learned to hand it in.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A couple of minutes before class was over, Chris walked up to Mr. Grover, who was leaning on his teachers desk.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hm, what is it, Chris?" Mr. G hesitantly asked. Knowing Chris, the disruptive student probably had something mischievous on his mind.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well...Mr. G," Chris began shyly before continuing, "Is it alright if we show you something we learned instead of writing it down?"

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"....Sure, Chris" Mr. G responded hesitantly. Chris quickly became excited. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well, this is what I learned!" Chris barked out before pulling his shorts down and grabbing one fat cheek in each hand then spreading them wide apart. The class erupted in laughter.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chris was so close that his phat ass cakes almost touched Mr. G’s crotch. Mr. Grover was hit by the scent of ass, the musky, manly smell of teenage jock ass. He was confronted with the visual of two beautiful tanned cheeks spread in front of him with a pretty, pink butthole right between them. For some reason the sight and smells instantly made Mr. G’s cock begin to chub up.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Of course, Mr. Grover knew how to handle Chris. He shoved one finger into the pink opening all the way to the knuckle. Chris yelped in surprise. Before Chris could react, Mr. G slapped one of the fat globes, leaving a faint pink outline handprint including his ring. Chris’s cheeks jiggled from the force of Mr. G’s powerful paw.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Plop that butt back on your seat and finish writing what you learned, you clown!" Mr. G ordered Chris with amusement in his voice and faked a grumpy look on his face. He pulled out his finger so quickly it made a pop noise.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ouch! You jerk!" Chris whined jokingly, putting on the cutest pout before laughing his way back to his seat obediently. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

One minute later the bell rang and Mr. Grovers dismissed the students to their next class. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"See ya later, Mr. G!" Chris said nearly running into him on his way out of the room, but not before Mr. G gave that booty one more slap as it left his reach. Chris’s huge cheeks jiggled on their way out. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Get out of here, you jokester!" Mr. G fondly told Chris and his butt.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once Chris and the other students left, Mr. G confirmed he was alone in the classroom. Inspecting the digit that had been deep in the jock’s butthole and confirming his suspicions as he noticed the drying but still evident jock pussy grease on his finger. Before raising it up to his nose and deeply inhaled the funk of pure jock ass.

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

...Did he just get harder?

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> The end for now. I hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to comment!


End file.
